Carla Lavigne
Carla Lavigne Born In 1983 Is a member of the prospectors she orignally joined the group back in the year 2009. First Episode: 18th November 2009 Mugsey Meets Carla ' '''Final Episode: 20th October 2010 Goodbye Carla Lavigne ' '''2009 Mugsey Grant first meet Carla Lavigne back in 2009 when he was being Black Mailed by police officer DC Anne Jones. When they first meet they got along very well on their first meeting. Mugsey found Carla a very down to earth and funny person and this made them become friends. Across their friendship they enjoyed many adventures working along side crimes for Anne Jones who has information on the pair which could send them down. 2010 In the start of 2010 they known that sometime their time to fight back aginst Anne Jones would come sometime soon together they took on many jobs and worked very well together. This also annoyed Anne Jones as she felt threated by them becoming close. In March they pair had came up with a plan to setup Anne Jones to escape her however It would be very risky and Mugsey had a good plan but needed her to trust him if this was going to work. A few days later on Mugsey managed to watch Anne Jones on a drug deal and managed to take photos of her his plan was to leave these within a packet of drugs so police would see that she was behind these crimes and send prove across the police stations. On the day Mugsey and Carla together called the police and watched as Anne Jones gang members were nicked however Anne Jones failed to turn up and escaped. Mugsey was clever and left photos to set her up. In early April now things are back to normal Carla is at home and has someone inside her house which turns out to be Anne Jones who kidnaps her along side Mugsey and planned on burying them alive on the moors. Mugsey however is aware of this and had a clever plan which involved him being followed by Alex Pendland in a car and then reporting where they was taking to by the police. ''' '''The plan goes badly wrong and Mugsey knows he must keep Carla alive so the police can at least find her this is something that she never seen in Mugsey before and is amazed he would take a bullet for her. Before Mugsey about to be shot there is a noise outside which gives Carla and Mugsey time to get free why Anne Jones find what made the banging noise. Soon Sasha Montana has become aware that Mugsey Grant is in danger and using the shadows as cover makes Anne Jones fire a shot at her. Missing but alerting the police to what is going on which soon ends with Carla and Mugsey getting free after Sasha somewhere hidden in the darkness gaves them a knife. ''' '''The pair escape the armed police who are attempting to find Anne Jones when they are aware that the police helicopter has been sent out to look for heat and to find anyone within the moors. Carla feels that Anne Jones is caught ands relaxes. Carla Lavigne Death 20th October 2010 ''' '''Carla and Mugsey have a day out which appears to be nice and Carla tells him her life is so much more happy now with Anne Jones no longer being around. They had a little to drink and on a evening out Carla drunk climbs on a bridge singing the song that always kept them strong. Mugsey tells her to come down and she laughes and tell him she find all of a sudden a car headlights blind her and she loses her balance falling off the bridge. Mugsey goes running after to find that she landed with some force. Mugsey looks at her as she starts laughing and tells him you were right I did fall off the bridge silly me. He talks to her however she very weak. Mugsey knows something wrong and tells her he going to call her ambulance and noticed blood on her. She tells him that she going to be needed to be cut free soon Mugsey sees the real damage and notices a metal pole she landed on going in and out of her body. Mugsey watches her as she grow weaker aware that sadly she is dying from her injuries. She looks at him and tell him I did my first aid and I know I have lost alot of blood I had artigie. I'm dying Mugsey tries to keep her talking and shouts for help. Carla tells him to be quiet and looks at him and smiles she tells him her last words. "Mugsey you been amazing for me you been there for me and was even ready to take a bullet for me you will make a lovely man for a girl one day. Sadly I can't be yours in this lifetime babe but we shared some great times I hope you never forget and that you never forget me" She then gaves her last breath and dies with Mugsey holding her in his arms she gone and Mugsey looks at her sleeping peacefully. Mugsey starts to cry and tells her I did share some good time but now there will be no more to come. The screen fades out to black as their are sirens in the background. Mugsey looks back on their times as sad as they all are. Preceded By 'Succedded By Becky Hart ' Category:Mugsey Grant Category:Anne Jones Category:Season 0 Category:Roy Dart Category:Sasha Montana Category:Alex Pendland